


Marvel Shift

by HSavinien



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Gen, High School, Superheroes, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamala's still not used to the other parts of this...being a superhero thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KamalaCon, the first anniversary of Kamala's title.

Kamala's on the computer in the school library for a quick wiki update, since the mobile version of the site is terrible for editing. (She-Hulk kind of broke a street last night and she saw it on the news, so somebody must have added it to the “Master List of Things Broken by the Superheroes We Love” page already, but she wants to make sure they spelled and punctuated things right. There was an entry spelled “Sipder-women” for _three whole days_ once.) The librarian's helping two juniors search for a journal article on the online databases, while their friend's slumped over her backpack, blinking sleepily. When she shifts and sighs, a flash of reflection catches Kamala's eye and she looks closer. The girl has a little badge pinned to her backpack, red and blue and yellow.

 _Fangirl senses tingling!_ Kamala thinks and tries to keep her excitement internal. Logging out, she approaches the other girl.

“HiIsawyourbadge,” Kamala manages, gesturing to the backpack.

The girl sits up, face lighting in a grin as she fixes her headband back in place from where the pouf of her hair had pushed it forward. “Oh yeah? I just made it. You're the first one who's noticed.” She tilts it so Kamala can get a closer look and Kamala's ears burn. It's not Captain Marvel's symbol, the starburst she expects, it's _hers._

Kamala stares.

“I'm My'asia,” the older girl adds. “Isn't that new Ms. Marvel cool? Who's your favorite?”

“Oh, yeah,” Kamala agrees. “I'm Kamala.” Trying to form coherent sentences is a lot harder when your worldview just tipped sideways. “Um, I like a lot of heroes. Captain Marvel's been my favorite for a long time, though.”

My'asia grins. “Yeah, she's all right for a white girl.”

Her friend sits back from the computer with a groan. “Are you geeking out again?”

“Um, yeah, I just wanted to say I like your badge, thanks, nice to meet you,” Kamala says in a rush.

She flees the library for the nearest bathroom to sit in a stall and hyperventilate for a couple minutes. 

_Oh. My. Gosh._


End file.
